Many countries are facing upsurge in the aging population. For example, in China, there are currently over 200 million elderly men and women. This number is expected to grow at the rate of 10 million per year. Health care service providers have found it challenging to keep up with the high demand for elderly health care services. Among the various health care services received by elderly patients, rehabilitation from accidents has been found to be one of the most common. Even more noteworthy, a recent study conducted on the elderly population in Beijing found accidental falling to be one of the top five fatality causes, concluding that about 100,000 people were killed in Beijing in 2013 as a result of accidental falling. A similar study conducted in Hong Kong, declared accidental falling as the second highest cause of fatalities in 2013, finding accidental falling to be the cause of death for about 420,000 men and women. One of the main contributors to fatalities based on accidental falling is untimely rescue. Accordingly, there is a strong need for mechanisms to reduce the amount of time associated with finding and attending to victims of accidental falling after the occurrence of an accident.